Ice Breaker
by F-Horn19
Summary: Heaven's highest angels would die in anguish, but maybe one could escape his icy sentence.


**Disclaimer: All belongs to Square, I'm not that lucky nor that talented. If I was, you would have known about me before now.**

He knew it was wrong, even as he knocked on the boy's window in the night. He opened the window as he always did, welcoming his best friend into his room. The slightly younger of the two made his way to the bathroom in the dark, knowing the other boy's room nearly as well as his own. He grabbed the gauze and ointment from the medicine cabinet and made his way back to the bedroom, carefully treating the fresh cuts on his best friend's body.

It was a comfortable silence, one both boys had grown used to after so many secret meetings in the dead of night. It was a time the sane people of Twilight Town slept cozily in their beds, but nothing about the two involved was sane. The younger was broken, a fallen angel, once beautiful but had lost his wings to misunderstanding parents, peers, and strangers. The older lived for the life he had lost years ago. The comfort they found in each other was one of the few left in an unforgiving world.

No moans were heard when the two joined, not as one, but as close as they could be. No words were yelled, screamed, nor spoken. No fireworks erupted over their tightly embraced bodies. There was no passion, only comfort, the one comfort they could find when the future was clouded, the past dead, and the present an unspeakable torture. With that one comfort, sleep was a little easier for one without life altering plans.

The younger stood as his comfort drifted to sleep. He dressed silently and straightened the blankets over the boy with whom he had spent the past hour. He placed a feather light kiss to the other's lips and slipped to the window he'd entered just earlier that night. "I'm sorry Hayner," he whispered, and he took the first leap into a life that would return his wings.

It was only moments later when a figure almost enveloped in the darkness joined him on his walk from the town that wished away his spirit. Their hands joined silently and they continued up the steps to the station ignoring the empty space in front of them. The door made hardly a sound as they slipped inside, and they immediately fell into the shadows that protected them from the dim security lights. It was their one chance, their one fight for freedom, and it only fit that it should be spent in the darkness that filled their hearts.

They barely breathed as they ascended onto the tracks, slinking along them under the protection of night until they reached the connected station. Once again they hid from the security lights as they entered the traverse center of their world, though few knew this to be the truth. They waited in silence until an unmanned train arrived, and they boarded quickly in the same silence. Their escape was at their feet at last.

Their ride was silent as the two finally took the time to notice each other, and a brightness filled the younger's eyes. "Roxas," the other whispered, bringing his hand up to touch the blonde's face. His eyes followed the hand as it withdrew before his gaze rose to meet the smoldering fire of his lover's aqua eyes. He reached to regain the touch of that hand, pulling it between his own before relaxing into the other's tall frame. They sat like this for hours, unmoving, until the train came to a rest silently in a city Roxas had only heard of in stories.

The descriptions hadn't managed to capture the beauty of the black plated buildings and neon light fixtures that adorned every available space. Just enough room had been left for them to pass unseen through the streets, the light barely reaching the taller's red hair and not strong enough to reflect back into the darkness.

No one noticed as they slipped up the steps into an unmarked building. A woman looked up from where she sat monitoring security cameras at the front desk, before looking back to the romance novel she held beneath the desk when she saw the face on the red head's employee badge. Axel smiled when he noticed, acknowledging the perks to having a brother that owned a hotel chain.

The two grasped hands again as they stepped into the elevator that would deliver them to their night's sleeping quarters. A short time passed with only the sound of the cables outside and Roxas's ragged breathing as he clenched his eyes shut. He jumped when the chime of the bell announced their destination, and quickly hopped onto solid ground, pulling his red haired lover with him. He allowed Axel to lead him down the hall to a room the employee badge opened for them.

His lips were captured immediately as the door clicked short behind him, and his mind melted away happily. His lover's name slipped from his lips and the man smiled before leading him to the bed which welcomed them to a paradise where they could finally live to be. There were no words needed, but they poured readily from anxious mouths, declaring love and promising hope. They kissed, barely moving, both enjoying the other's taste like nothing before. A heat filled the room, but there was no response from the two as they held each other in a lovers' embrace.

"You taste spicy," Roxas whispered against his lips, smiling as he felt the other's hands over the cloth on his back.

Axel smiled gently back. "Better than Hayner, I hope," he joked quietly. The blonde kissed him again.

"Hayner was much too sweet for me," he whispered, slowly falling apart under the other's careful touches. This was the passion he'd always felt was missing, the love that made him want to fall to pieces, and Axel had no problem joining him in oblivion.

Sparks erupted as hands trailed under clothes, paths of fire appearing on Roxas's skin as his lover removed the loose shirt that once covered his chest. A heat settled in the still air of the moonlit room as Axel met his love's eyes, melting a deeper ice and asking for permission for what they'd both been waiting for for months. He held his breath as the messy haired blonde held his gaze, unwavering as he connected their lips in a vow of consent. Ragged breaths filled the room as clothes fell willingly from their bodies and molten lava replaced the blood in the young lovers' veins. A loud moan ripped through the still air, startling the younger, and his hand froze in its position on Axel's erection. He smiled slowly as he realized he was the cause of such a sound of pleasure, now determined to draw more of the arousing noises from the red head's throat.

Axel blinked as he watched two vibrant pools of mixed blues, like ice melting into the deepest ocean he'd never seen. Nothing could stop the groan torn from his mouth as Roxas sunk his lips around the mound of flesh in his hand, not once breaking eye contact. His breathing quickly became rushed as the blonde continued to stimulate the sensitive flesh under teasing flicks of his tongue. The brush of teeth over the tip of his stimulated member had Axel pulling the boy back up for a lip bruising kiss before he was pushed into the bed beneath him.

Roxas struggled to catch his breath on his hands and knees, his eyes closed as hands teased over skin already too sensitive from the bites and love marks covering him. He gasped, trying to draw air, as two slick fingers traced around his entrance before slowly sliding into the tight heat he offered. There were no words left to describe as he was stretched into an oblivion of pleasure; no thoughts dared enter his mind as a wet tongue joined the effort. At some point his arms had given out and his cheek was pressed to the rough hotel sheets, but Roxas couldn't bring himself to care.

A disappointed whine crawled from his throat as Axel removed his fingers, leaving him empty and desperate for more. His lover didn't hesitate, quickly bringing his slick hardness to rest between sweat slicked cheeks as he pulled his love tight in his arms. Silence once again filled the air as both lovers held their breath until Axel began to push inside, and gasps and moans broke their little control. Suddenly the redhead was thrusting hard into the smaller body, as if tomorrow really would never come. A hand was rubbing Roxas's throbbing member, and he thought it might be his own, but he was to far gone to know or care, to close to hold back scream that made the night attendant in the lobby look up and check the time once again. He was mildly aware of a liquid heat so similar to his own filling his body, and he allowed another smile to grace his lips.

It was only when Axel curled against his body and pulled him close that Roxas realized he was warm. For the first time, he fell asleep sated in the arms of his own fiery redeemer.

It's always been said that the most heavenly angels would freeze to death in hell, but now he knew the ice that held his soul captive for so long could be melted. Fire burned inside of him, and finally he was alive enough to sleep.

**A/N: It really is written somewhere that even heaven's highest angels would freeze to death in hell, but I'm too lazy to try to find it again. This was supposed to be up almost three weeks ago, but school has been hectic (I was working on four projects in English alone) and my typing opportunities were severely limited. This was inspired hugely by ****Minikimii's Rinse and Repeat. You should definitely check out her work, she's a far better author than myself and absolutely inspiring. As all authors, I love reviews… (=**


End file.
